


It's Joan, not John

by madmoriarty



Series: Once Upon a Sleepy Elementary [7]
Category: Elementary (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV), Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: :'(, Corbin is dead, F/M, No need for the hook, The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmoriarty/pseuds/madmoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Introductions are made for the new guests and Emma sits down to explain why they were brought to Sleepy Hollow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Joan, not John

"Ah, I am sorry for your loss," Sherlock said after a minute of silence as he registered this bit of news. "You were obviously quite close to him."

"How did you know that?" Abbie asked suspiciously. 

"Body language is a tell-all," Sherlock gave a small smile. "So what is this all about then?" Sherlock looked around at everyone at the table, his eyes lingering on the two gents in the out of period clothing a tad bit longer than the rest. He wasn’t one to judge though.

"We need to—" Abbie began before Emma stood up and cut her off.

"We need to talk to you," Emma said. Abbie took this as her cue to sit down, and plopped onto the bench beside Icahbod, her ears tuned into the new conversation. "I’m Emma, by the way. That’s Abbie and Ichabod, and this—" she paused to think about how she wanted to proceed with her introductions. "Is my associate, Killian." Killian just gave a wink and a wave of his hook, which slightly alarmed Joan. 

"Well you all know who Sherlock is, apparently," Joan stepped up before Sherlock could open his mouth. "I’m his partner, Joan Watson." she exchanged a hearty handshake with everyone around the table, although some hesitation occured when she got to Killian and he held his hook out to her.

"Watson?" Emma asked. "Like John Watson?"

"Like Joan Watson," Joan corrected her. "I don’t know any John Watson’s." _Okay, interesting…_ Emma thought. _The stories aren’t 100% true…_ But she supposed there were some changes with Ichabod and Abbie’s story, so a gender/race change wasn’t far from ridiculous for Watson. She shouldn’t be all that surprised anyways. A lot of her fairytale friends back in Storybrooke’s stories were slightly altered. 

"Now that introductions are all in order," Sherlock said. "Let’s get to the heart of the issue. Why have you called us here?" The three at the table looked to Emma, wondering how she was going to convince these two. Ichabod and Abbie had seen strange, crazy things, so being fictional wasn’t far outside of their realm…but Sherlock and Joan lived in the real world. 

"Perhaps you should sit down…" Emma said. Sherlock and Joan stared curiously at the full table, until the trio got the cue and moved to a different booth. In exception to Killian, who lingered, awaiting instructions from Emma. "Why don’t you join the other two…get some more information from them or something. I’ve got this handled."

"Are you sure you aren’t in need of the hook?" Killian asked, brandishing his hook and letting the dim lights in the bar reflect off of it for emphasis. Emma looked over to Sherlock and Joan who were watching them curiously. 

"I don’t think these are the kind of people to be persuaded by that sort of thing," Emma replied. Killian gave a curt nod and joined Ichabod and Abbie at the table across from Emma, Joan, and Sherlock. Emma took a seat across from the two consulting detectives, plopping a thick leatherbound book on the table that read "The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes".

"What is that?" Sherlock asked, quickly glancing it over.

"This is your life," Emma replied.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while. I've been pretty busy and experienced a bit of writer's block as I was trying to decide what I wanted to do from here. I'll try to post chapters more regularly now.


End file.
